Stay With Me
by KillianJones
Summary: Missing scene (probably), about Jordan bringing Lydia to the hospital.


Jordan hurried in the station, finding Sheriff Stilinski lying on the floor, trying to get up. "Lydia," he whispered, pointing at one of the offices.

"Lydia, Lydia wake up," Kira sat with Lydia in her arms, hands full of blood. Jordan kneeled down, feeling her pulse, weak but there. "We have to call an ambulance."

"No, it'll take too long before they're here," He replied, taking Lydia into his arms. "I'm driving her to the hospital."

"You have to keep pressure on the wound," Kira said as she held her hands onto Lydia's waist.

"Then you drive," Jordan answered, walking outside with Lydia held tightly in his arms. Stay with me Lydia. Kira opened the door to the backseat of her car and closed it behind them once seated. As Kira started to drive, Jordan held Lydia close to his chest, one arm wrapped around her, the other keeping the pressure on her waist. For a moment, her eyelids fluttered open, looking straight into his eyes. She let out a small sigh before her eyes fell shut again.

"Go faster," he told Kira.

"Says the deputy."

"She's dying!"

"Sorry," Kira offered, pushing in the gas pedal , "I joke when I'm nervous."

When they finally arrived at the hospital he started yelling for help before he even reached the front door. Nurses and doctors came to aid. One of them took Lydia from his arms, laying her onto a stretcher. Another pushed past him to hold her hands onto the wound. Yet another pushed him aside and told him to wait in the lobby. There was one nurse who asked them her name.

"Lydia," he uttered softly.

"Last name?" He heard the nurse say, but he was far off, everything around him seemed to happen so fast when he was stuck in time, slowly, watching everyone move around and past him.

"Martin," Kira's voice.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"No," Kira again. The nurse left them, following behind the other nurses and doctors that took Lydia away. "Deputy?" It was her hand on his arm that brought him back to his senses. "Let's go sit down, have a coffee." Jordan nodded slowly, following her to the lobby.

He stared at his now cold coffee, tracing his fingers around the rim of his cup. There were still traces of Lydia's died up blood on his hands, he hadn't wanted to go to the bathroom to clean it up, unlike Kira had, in case they would come back with news about Lydia, so he wiped it off on a tissue.

People started to come in, Scott, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, Malia - she was still trying to wrap her head around what happened in that basement, but he wasn't really paying attention.

Melissa walked in the lobby, searching around at first, but it didn't take long before she found the large group.

"She's fine," she announced. "She's stable but sleeping, so I don't think you should all stay here."

"Can we see her?" Stiles asked. Melissa sighed and nodded.

"Just don't stay too long okay?" Jordan watched Lydia's friends walk in the direction of Lydia's room. Jordan got up and tossed is coffee cup in the trash, making way for the bathroom.

He stared at his reflection after washing the dried up blood from his hands. There was blood on his shirt as well, but he knew trying to wash it out here would be no use. And it wasn't the first time there was blood on his shirt. Jordan found himself looking tired yet relieved. Of course she would be okay, she's Lydia. She's a fighter, she's strong, and she's a banshee.

He wondered if it would be okay for him to visit her room. Was he even her friend? They hung out, but she helped him figure out what he was, and she didn't give up on it. She'd brought him coffee at midnight, those are things you do for or with friends, right? But then again, friends wasn't really what he was aiming for. He liked her, quite a lot in fact. But he wasn't sure about her feelings. Sometimes, she smiled at him and he would completely forget about everything else. Then it would be just him and her. Smiling at each other.

He splashed some water in his face and walked out of the bathroom, towards her room. As he wanted to knock the door opened, Stiles, Malia, Scott and Kira silently walking out.

"Thank you for taking her here so fast," Stiles smiled, "I knew I did good on keeping you." Stiles patted Jordan's shoulder tiredly and left for the exit, followed by his friends. Kira looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"You should see her, she looks fine, it'll ease your mind a little," she said smiling, then left with the rest.

Jordan walked inside quietly, seeing Lydia in the hospital bed, clearly tucked in by someone who cared about her. She did seem well, not at all like she had been dying only hours ago. The monitor showed her heartbeat, steady and healthy. It did ease him to know she was all right now.

He brushed his fingers over her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, he thought as he sighed and sat down on the chair next to her bed. If I had, maybe you wouldn't be here. He shook his head. She's fine now, that's what matters.

He took her hand in hers and laid down his head onto the bed, feeling himself slip into a deep sleep slowly. It had been a long night.

"Deputy?" Melissa's voice gently woke him up. "Maybe you should go home."

"I just..."

"I know," she gave him a warm smile, "I'll tell her you stopped by, when she wakes up. You should sleep some, maybe take the day off. I'm sure the sheriff will understand."

"Yes," he said drowsily. Going home had been quite the adventure. In his tired state, he spent a good fifteen minutes looking for his car at the hospital parking lot, then remembering Kira drove them here and his car was still at the sheriff station. He considered going back for it, but from the hospital the closer walk was home. And he was very tired.

On his walk home he found teens walking around the street, and it left him wondering, 'don't these kids ever sleep?' and 'don't these kids know it's beacon hills? It's full of potential danger' but he wasn't on duty and decided that if something would happen, he'd deal with it in the morning, or whenever he would wake up.

He sent a tired text to Sheriff Stilinski, telling him he'd fallen asleep at the hospital and went home rather late, so he wasn't sure if he would come to work the next day.

Once home, he walked upstairs, barely managing to get out of his bloodstained uniform before falling asleep on his bed.

He woke up in the early afternoon to two texts, one from the Sheriff saying nothing more than 'ok'. And one from Lydia. 'Heard you stayed pretty late because you were worried. I'm fine. And thank you.'

'Glad to hear you're doing well.' He texted back and got out of bed, getting straight into the shower.

After his shower he had another text. 'I am, yet they have decided to keep me here another night for observation. I don't think they understand that we don't really need that.'

'Shall I keep you company tonight for a little while?'

'Yes.' Was the simple reply. Jordan couldn't help but smile. It was so easy to tell whether she wanted you to be around her or not, she would tell you what was on her mind and didn't make you feel like being with her was one big riddle. She just straight up told you. And she straight up told him she wanted him to come tonight. He should probably stop by the gift shop, though. Flowers. Or maybe chocolate. Perhaps a teddy bear?

Deciding not to go to work for the two remaining hours, thinking that if there had been an emergency Sheriff Stilinski would've called, he waited patiently until the evening. Cursing for the second time around when he realised his car was still at the Sheriff Station. Going back for it now would mean arriving even later. So he made the walk once again.

Once in the gift shop he realised he still had no idea what to get her. So he bought it all; the flowers, the chocolate and the large teddy bear.

He knocked the door, patiently waiting for her reply. When it came he clumsily opened the door, barely being able to see with the bear in his arms. But he could see her lips curve into a smile as she eyed him with curiosity.

"I couldn't decide," he smiled apologetically. "I thought that maybe if you didn't like the flowers, you liked the chocolate, but if you didn't like that, well everybody likes huggable teddy bears, right?" Lydia laughed as he sat down the bear at the foot end of her bed.

"I like it, thank you," she accepted the box of chocolates as found a vase to put the flowers in. "Chocolate?" She offered him the box and watched him pick one out.

Like their previous night, they talked about many things, laughed and sat in silence, just being with each other. It seemed all right, she wasn't bored with him, she didn't want him gone. Being with her was so normal, the one normal thing in this strange town. To be with her was amazing, calming and genuine, all those things.

Like they fit together.

He wondered if she felt it too.

* * *

 **AN:** I haven't written for Teen Wolf in a really, really long while, and when I did I wrote Stiles/Derek. So I'm not sure if the characters are slightly OOC, but I like to imagine he did bring her to the hospital and got really worried about her.


End file.
